The concept of carrying tools such as tape measures has most frequently been done by the use of a tool belt or belt clip which allows a user, with a free hand, to access the tool. Typically, the tool has been stored on user's belt or tool pouch. The use of a tool requires freeing a hand to retrieve it, operate it, and replace the tool on the tool belt. This retrieval and replacement of the tool may be impossible or it may be distracting or dangerous, especially if the user is on a high ladder or scaffolding.
In some instances, the use of the tool may not be possible if the user cannot free a hand to retrieve it. In other instances, the use of a tool requires a user to set down other articles in the user's hand before the user can use the tool.
The present invention allows a user to have the tool in close proximity to his or her hand at all times, without the tool interfering with other tasks. That is, the tool is held securely to the user's wrist by means of a strap and pouch assembly. The invention permits the user to access and use the tool without removal of the tool from the pouch.
The advantage of this invention is, also, that the user has the tool with him or her at his or her immediate work area. There is no time lost retrieving the tool from another part of the work site. That is, wherever the user goes, the tool is with him or her, and immediately accessible.